


Double Life

by Jarchiesbitch333



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bottom Jughead Jones, Cheating, Conflicted Jughead Jones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forgiving Betty Cooper, Gay Archie Andrews, Gay Sex, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Loving Archie Andrews, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Archie Andrews, The Farm (Riverdale), Top Archie Andrews, Worried Betty Cooper, Writer Jughead Jones, book tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarchiesbitch333/pseuds/Jarchiesbitch333
Summary: Jughead's book has finally made it big and he has his girlfriend standing by his side. Or so does Betty think that she is all he has by his side...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead had fallen on the bed beside Betty after a much adventurous morning. He was panting heavily and could sense that he had happily satisfied his girlfriend.

“Well that was fun.” Betty laughed, looking at her sweaty boyfriend.

“Yeah that was, I needed that badly after not seeing you for a week.” Jughead replied.

Betty knew that Jughead’s book tour was going well and he had began to make it on the top best sellers list.

“Do you think you’ll be home soon?” Betty asked as she stroked his chest.

“Not sure. I told the crew that I needed to see you again for a day or two and then I have to go back on tour.” He explained and then rolled out of bed, took the used condom off before throwing it in the trash.

“I wish we could stop using those.” Betty complained.

“I know, I know. You want kids soon and want to experience sex without barriers.”Jughead sighed as he put his clothes on.

“Do you really have to leave? Can’t we cuddle a bit?” Betty asked with a sad tone.

“Sorry Betts, the publishers have asked me to talk about the next book I want to write and the due date.” Jughead replied.

“Ok, I know how hard you’ve worked and how important this is to you. Just hope you don’t forget to take time off to breathe.” Betty said as she watched her boyfriend put on his last articles of clothing on his body.

“I’ll give you a call when I land in my next tour spot. I’ll get you something special if you want?” Jughead smirked.

“I’ll let you know.” She then got a kiss from her love, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jughead smiled and then left the apartment they shared and went and walked out into the street.

It was midday in October, the air was little warm but the breeze made it crisp and smell like the leaves on the ground. It took a few minutes for Jughead to make it to another building complex, it looked like an office complex but what people didn’t know is that on the inside there were some apartments built inside. Jughead was heading up to the fifth floor for his bi-monthly massage. He used the services of a certified massage therapist Archie Andrews because of his strong hands. But he also saw him for personal reasons and today he was seeing him for professional and personal reasons to visit Mr. Andrews.

Jughead pressed the buzzer for the apartment and Archie opened the door with a smile, “Hey Juggie, come on in.” He waved in the author and closed the door before they melted their mouths into each other with a kiss.

“Hey Archikins.” Jughead said softly with a smirk when they pulled away.

“Is it the usual today? Massage and then a happy ending?” Archie loved giving Jughead a happy ending, he was the only client he would do that for. Then again, he knew Jughead was having an affair with him.

“I like the sound of that, but first I was hoping we could watch a movie and order take out too. I’ve missed you a lot while on tour and I need to be fucked so badly by you.” Jughead growled.

While he of course was the top with Betty, when he slept with Archie he enjoyed getting pounded into by Archie’s cock.

“Well the table is warming up for you and you can pick what kind of massage oil you want as well as essential oil for the session.” Archie said as he watched his lover walk to the massage suite, “We can watch whatever movie you want and order whatever you want afterwards.”

Jughead nodded and stopped next to the product wall and picked out a citrus and mint lotion and a lavender essential oil. He left them on stand and then went into the suite and stripped naked before getting under the covers of the warmed bed and got comfortable, waiting for Archie to come in and give him his massage. Soon there was soft music playing in the background and Archie came in the room.

“Are we all set Mr. Jones?”

Jughead loved it when Archie addressed him like that, “Yes Archie I am all set.”

“Would you like me to start on the front or the back first?”

Jughead had to think before replying because he wasn’t sure if he wanted his happy ending on the massage table or in Archie’s bed, “What would you like to start with? I’m ok with my back if we finish in your bed.” He smirked.

“I like the sound of that. I’ll let you turn over.”

Jughead let Archie hold up the sheet as he flipped on his back. He heard the pump from the lotion and then Archie’s hands began to glide across his back and shoulders firmly but gentle as well. Archie knew where his lover’s trouble spots were and heard little groans coming from Jughead when he worked his magic hands into his knots. It wasn’t long before Archie moved up to Jughead’s neck and head before he flipped over and Archie slide his hands over his lover’s face, pecs, arms and down to his legs and feet. Jughead tried really hard not to get turned on and make a tent appear under the sheet.

“We are all done Mr. Jones, now if you’ll follow me to the bedroom next door we can continue with our session.” Archie said softly as he finished massaging Jughead’s feet. 

He left to go and wash his hands and let Jughead go into his bedroom. When he got into the bedroom he saw that Jughead had gotten under the covers and lit some candles for mood lighting.

“Are you ready Mr. Jones?” Archie purred.

“I sure am Mr. Andrews.” Jughead replied with a grin.

Archie closed the door behind him and began to strip off his clothes. He got into the bed and laid on his side as Jughead began to kiss him. Jughead held Archie’s face and deepened their kissing.

“You’re so good to me.” He moaned softly.

“What positions would you like today Mr. Jones?” Archie asked.

“I could go for missionary and then doggie style.” Jughead choked as he felt Archie stroking his cock.

“Any lube in particular today?” Archie asked before licking the head.

“You know me, cooling mixed with extra slick.” Jughead gasped as Archie swallowed him for a second.

Archie popped off and replied, “As you wish Mr. Jones.”

He went to grab the combo he made specially for Jughead and then waited for Jughead to be spread eagle, his hole waiting to be fingered with his favorite lube. Archie squeezed some on his fingers and palm before circling Jughead’s hole and then slowly sinking it into him. He heard the other man grunt in pleasure as he put in another finger and another, stretching him open before he slicked up his own cock and sunk into the raven hair man, listening him groan in pleasure.

“God I forget how thick you are.” Jughead grunted as Archie began to move in and out, bottoming with slams every now and then. He could feel when his lover’s cock brushed against his prostate making him yelp, “Flip me over! I want to be on my hands and knees now.”

Archie pulled out and watched as Jughead got on his hands and knees and waited before he plunged back into Jughead, pumping faster and stroking his lover’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“FUCK GO DEEPER!” Jughead called out and was loving the speed that Archie was going as he got closer.

“I’m getting pretty close Mr. Jones, how about you?” Archie panted, hearing the skin to skin slaps.

“Keep going, I’m almost there... FUCK!” Jughead came all over the sheets with Archie following inside of him with a loud moan and holding onto Jughead’s hips.

They stilled for a bit as they caught their breathes before Archie slowly pulled out and went to go and clean up. He came back with a wash cloth for Jughead and waited till he cleaned up the cum all over the sheets before they settled in for cuddles. Archie spooned from behind and kissed his cheek.

“How have you been Juggie?” The use of formal names were no longer needed after they role-played and were being boyfriends again.

Jughead loved being treated like a client at first and a boyfriend after sex, “You have no idea Archie,” He sighed, “The book tour is tiring me out and Betts wants me to quit the tour. I wish I could say “In you’re fucking dreams, I’ve worked so hard to get where I’ve gotten and I’m not going to throw it all away for you.”

Archie was glad his lover could vent to him like this. He didn’t mind being Jughead’s secret boyfriend and having an affair with him. He knew his boyfriend was secretly bisexual and that he didn’t want Betty to know that he was sleeping with and having a relationship with his secret massage therapist.

“Its ok Juggie, vent all you want to me.” Archie stroked Jughead’s raven locks of hair.

“And you know what the worst part is about this? Betty wants to start a family. I hate kids and she doesn’t even know that I’m planning a vasectomy soon.” Jughead vented even more, feeling Archie holding him closer.

“I’m sorry Juggie, I wish I could do something for you.”

Jughead rolled over and looked at Archie, “You being there for me is all that I need.” He kissed the red head, “Now lets order pizza or take out and watch a movie, I’m starving.”

Archie chuckled, “You are always hungry though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should keep going. If anyone thinks I should add more chapters, I'd like to see it in the comments. I wrote this in the summer of 2019 and it was lost in a spiral notebook till now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue on with the fan fiction. There will be Bughead scenes as well as Jarchie. AO3 requires you to put all of the shipping tags and everything else for a fan fic

Jughead stayed the rest of the day and late into the night at his boyfriend’s apartment relaxing and enjoying Archie’s company with cuddles and slow kisses.

“I hate that I have to go soon. My next flight is tomorrow at 4:40am but Chicago is my next stop and then Milwaukee a few hours later.”

“I know sweetheart, I know.” Archie hummed into Jughead’s ear, giving kisses up his jaw line and neck.

Jughead turned to look at his lover, gave him a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away asking, “How did I get so lucky with you? I’m astonished that you still let me have my relationship with Betty.”

“Because Betty lets you top and you feel in control like that. Plus while I don’t miss my experimentation days to much, I do miss that velvety warmth, moisture and snug fit of a woman.” Archie remembers his high school days of sleeping with entire the cheerleader squad barebacked. He was still surprised that no one got pregnant that he knew of. Archie sighed softly as he knew he was getting hard just thinking about it.

“I’d ask Betty if she’d want a threesome so you could feel that again. Otherwise, do you want round two?” Jughead felt Archie poking his leg.

“Nah, I’m ok. I don’t want you walking all weird. If Betty saw you walking weird on camera then she might think you are cheating, which you are, with a man.” Archie began to calm down and gave his boyfriend one last kiss, “Now please get ready for your flight. I’ll drop you off at the airport.”

“No need, I have a lyft scheduled to be here in an hour.” Jughead got up and walked to Archie’s bathroom to shower and clean up before his flight. When he came out and all dried, he got the clothes that Archie had laid out for him on the bed, got dressed and saw his lover sleeping. Jughead got to the top of the bed and gave Archie a sweet kiss on his forehead, “I love you Archie.” he said, then leaving the bedroom and saw the pre-packed bag that Archie had made for him. 

Jughead smiled and grabbed the bag before heading down to the street and waving at the lyft approaching him. The car stopped and Jughead got inside with his luggage and was driven to the airport. Jughead got out, thanked the driver with a cash tip and made his way to check in, go through security and onto the waiting dock. Jughead pulled out his phone and sent Betty a text,

“Hey Betts, about to get on the plane for Chicago. The meeting with the publisher’s went well. I hope to have a sequel in the works in a few months.”

He put his phone away and sighed with a heavy heart. He really liked Betty and enjoyed her company and the sex. Their relationship was so different in the beginning, he was even ready to put a ring on her finger. But then he got a couples massage with her and his feelings for her changed. It happened because his massage therapist was Archie and for the first time he was aroused by a man and Betty saw it. Betty claimed it was cheating but the two of them talked it out and Jughead said it was because he was thinking of his girlfriend giving him the massage. She forgave him but she could tell something was different.

Jughead called the massage clinic again for solo massages with Archie for a few months and then when Archie went solo, he remembered to give his client his number. That was when the affair started. It started with hanging out afterwards in the apartment to long kisses and touching to eventually hand jobs, blow jobs and then intercourse. Archie was perfectly fine with being Jughead’s side piece, he knew that his boyfriend still had a lot of feelings for Betty and was conflicted about what to do next with his life. He knew the only thing Jughead wanted to do was write for a living and never got in the way of his dream. Betty however wished that Jughead would slow down and not become a workaholic, not realizing that her boyfriend was unfaithful.

“Flight 812 for Chicago is now boarding”

Jughead woke up from a haze, grabbed his bag and got in line to go to on the airplane and boarded in the business class. He promptly put his bag in the overhead carrier, got into his seat against the window and closed his eyes for some much needed sleep for his appearance on the local news in about 5 hours. He woke up when the flight had landed, grabbed his bag and left to the arrival doors to be picked up in an SUV for the news station. It was 9:30am in Chicago when Jughead arrived at the news station and already he was wheeled to the make up booth, prepping him for the segment on hisbook. After he was prepped, his manager called him,

“Good morning Jughead, how are you today?”

“Tired from the flight, what would you like me to talk about on screen?” Jughead was waking up with a cup of coffee in his hand thanks to a nice intern on set.

“Well today the mood is the basics of the book and then read a segment, I’ve prepped you with a copy on the table that’s bookmarked. But if you forget, its page 264 and the second paragraph.” His manager explained.

“Why that paragraph and that page?” Jughead asked, stunned that his manager would request that.

“Well man, we need to entice the fans about the steaminess that you wrote.”

“But I don’t want my book to be portrayed that way!” Jughead was getting grouchy.

“Look man, the news reporters are expecting that so go along with it. I’ll meet you in Milwaukee in a few hours.” And Jughead’s manager ended the phone call.

Jughead shook his head, annoyed that his manager had set him up like this. He kept his composure and was led up to his queue and then taken to his seat and waited till the camera started rolling on him and the host. 

“Good morning Chicago everyone! We have an exciting guest today, first time best selling author Jughead Jones here to promote his new book, The Farm.”

“Thanks for having me this morning, I’m really proud of my work and I would love everyone to read it for themselves to have an experience of a lifetime.” Jughead smiled confidently.

“So tell me what inspired you to write this?”

Jughead cocked is head a bit, “Well it was my days in high school actually, we had a really scandalous cult come into town called The Farm and it was later discovered that they weren’t just a farm but they were an organ harvesting farm and were preying on some of the victims and claimed that they could remove evil with a procedure. Some people obviously died but luckily a few of my classmates that were misled into the cult made it out safe, however 2 lost a kidney each. I’m not allowed to reveal names but if they are watching this later on youtube then they know who they are.”

“Wow that’s astounding that that actually happened.”

“It took the FBI coming into the town to finally have the cult leader and his wife caught. The leader however was killed in a standoff and the wife is now in prison for life.” Jughead continued to explain, “This all happened during my junior year of high school.”

“I have to ask now, did you get involved?”

“Nope, I am too strong willed to get sucked into something like that. An acquaintance of mine and her girlfriend got sucked in though, one almost had a “cleansing procedure” but was saved by her girlfriend and managed to help her escape to get help.”

“That is amazing. Do you know if they still are together after all of that?”

“Not really, I stopped keeping track with my classmates once I went to university. I did however approach them for written agreement to use their likeness in the book in exchange for a percentage of royalties for a year, they all agreed so I used their likeness but not their names.” Jughead replied happy that he was able to get away with that for a trade.

“That’s smart, I was told you will be reading an excerpt today and we have this copy right here for you of The Farm.” The host gave Jughead his copy that was bookmarked to the page and scene that he was supposed to read.

Jughead looked at the page and swallowed before reading aloud,

“There was some mystical feeling going through the school halls as more and more students started wearing all white as part of the uniform of The Farm. Some wore t-shirts with the logo and some began wearing clothes that almost reminded me of a 90’s pop music video. The one change that got to me was the Scarlet girl. She would always wear the colour red to match her long red hair. She still wore red lipstick but her wardrobe had changed. The most shocking person to change to the all white wardrobe however was our principal.”

There was a pause before the host spoke, “That’s insane that this actually happened and you saw it right before your very eyes. Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, Jughead Jones, author of the thriller novel The Farm. It is currently out now for sale in bookstores and E-readers everywhere. Thank you for joining us today Jughead.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” He almost did a little curtsey before the host went on to talk about their upcoming segment and then cut to a break. He sighed a breathe of relief before the host came and said, “I’m really stunned that that didn’t make national news otherwise I would have known all about it.”

“The FBI wanted to keep it quiet is what I was informed when it happened. The files became declassified a few years ago and I wanted to inform the public through my eyes what happened.” Jughead smirked.

“Well it was a pleasure meeting you, I can’t wait to read another book by you.” The host walked away and Jughead was escorted off the stage to have his microphone taken off and then led to the SUV outside and taken back to the airport to repeat everything in Milwaukee.

Jughead hated this so much, he hated being carted around like this and told to do this or say that during the tour. He hated not being in control and it was draining him.


	3. Chapter 3

After the last interview of the day in Milwaukee, he had two in a 3 hour period, Jughead got to his hotel and crashed for the night exhausted. He slept in his clothes for several hours before stirring to strip and shower off the stress. Once he was done and changed into a set of comfy clothes, Jughead turned on his laptop and opened the zoom meeting app and began a call with Betty. 

She picked up and smiled seeing her boyfriend, “Good evening hon, how were the stops today?” She was making dinner in the background.

“They were decent. My manager made me read an excerpt for one of them which I hate doing because I would prefer to make my own choices in those. But both of them were pretty chill and amazed that The Farm actually happened and that I got to live through it.” Jughead replied, enjoying the view of Betty cooking.

“Thanks for not revealing that my mom and half brother were a part of it when you wrote it.” Betty knew that they worked together to get the cult disbanded and the leaders either killed or arrested, “But at the same time, they both appreciate you bringing this to light in this manner when the files were declassified. I can’t believe this happened almost 10 years ago.”

“I’m actually still surprised Kevin is still kicking with a missing kidney.” Jughead scoffed, thankful that Kevin aloud his former classmates let him tell the story. He turned to look at Betty and said cutely, “And I’m still surprised that we are still together since freshman year at Riverdale high.” He batted his eyes at her as she blushed.

She turned away curled her lips and wiggled her hips at him seductively, “We were apart in college though for growth reasons but we got back together eventually and are stronger than ever.”

“If you only knew.” Jughead thought to himself, “So what did you do today?” He asked, knowing this would let Betty talk and feel like Jughead cared. Not that he didn’t care but he was tired and it would be nice to let her have the spotlight for a hot minute.

She went on about her day at work at her research reporter job for a blog about true crime and cold cases. Currently she was doing research for the special case in their hometown of Riverdale about the Jason Blossom murder. The case was closed a long time ago but recently there were some new facts that came to light and she going to post them and have an open discussion in the comments.

“So what were the new facts?” Jughead asked.

“There was a book that the jocks of the football and other sports teams used to keep scores of the girls that they would hook up with. Jason Blossom was someone who used that book on a girl named Polly. She went missing shortly before he was murdered but recently it was discovered that she was pregnant with his twin babies. The even crazier part of this was that it turns out they are related to each other by 2 generations apart which is why her parents sent her away. Polly and Jason were supposed to run away together to raise the babies. Currently Polly is separated from her twins because she was a member of The Farm when they came to Riverdale and has some lasting psychological problems. She can only have supervised visits with them. Which sucks cause they are about 12 years old now.” Betty explained as she finished making her dinner and then sat at the bar to eat.

“That is crazy Betts. You really dug into the facts with this one. Got any other stories you are looking into?” Jughead loved watching his girlfriend get so absorbed into her work and getting excited about spilling the tea.

“Well there is also this other case I’m looking into but I won’t share till I’m allowed to post it on the blog.” Betty winked with a grin.

“Well I better let you get to it.” Jughead chuckled at her goofiness, “Love you sweetie.”

“Love you too Juggie.” She waved and the call was disconnected.

Jughead exhaled deeply, closed his eyes for a bit to decompress while laying on the bed and made his mind up to order through grubhub for his dinner. His dinner of double bacon cheeseburger and large fry with a chocolate milkshake from five guys came about 30 minutes later and left Jughead very satisfied when he was finished. When the trash was thrown away he got on his laptop again, this time to message Archie. He usually texted Archie because of his work hours, since he took clients in on his own time and sometimes would go as late as 10pm. He knew that Archie worked at an actual spa but took Jughead as a personal client.

Jughead didn’t mean to fall in love with his boyfriend and still want to stay with his girlfriend, but it happened and it was so effortless when it did. Jughead was turned on by the red head with ripped muscles, strong but gentle hands and his sensitive, caring and compassionate personality. He was so happy that Archie was understanding and ok with the open relationship on his side. He began to feel the need to see and be held by him again.

Archie eventually messaged him back that he could call him tomorrow since he was tired. Jughead understood and replied,

“I am too. Miss you a lot and I love you.” He knew Archie would smile and reply,

“I love you too. Can’t wait to have you back in my arms.”

Jughead decided to sleep off the rest of the night. He had another flight in the morning for a late night show in New York City and a true crime podcast in Long Island several hours later.

The next morning he was on Jimmy Kimmel, told the story and answered some questions from Jimmy and then his segment was over. Was escorted to an SUV and taken to the studio for “The Last Podcast on the Left”. Jughead was happy that at least he’ll be getting some air time on a few true crime podcasts. When all was said and done, Jughead was taken back to the airport for a flight later that evening for a flight to Seattle for a book signing event the next day and off to Portland for another one that weekend.

The days grew long and tiresome, Jughead was counting down the days till he would get on a flight home to Baltimore. While he and Betty grew up in Riverdale, they both found a sort of asylum in this particular city to escape the madness that happened in their hometown. Jughead tries to keep in contact with his dad and sister. Betty’s mom is the reporter for Riverdale so she’s pretty busy and her dad, well, he’s dead. Her dad got caught up with a violent past and paid the price for it. There was nothing Betty could do about it so she focused on her current and future versus her past.

Finally Jughead’s final stop in the tour occurred, it was a book convention in Las Vegas. For this event he would do some signings and a Q&A which were better than usual for him being upped on his 2nd cup of coffee this morning. Jughead heard the usual, “Love your book” and “I can’t believe that really happened” throughout the first out of three signing sessions he had this particular day. It was time for the Q&A and surprisingly the room they booked for it was quite filled up much to Jughead’s surprise when he entered. The moderator was a young woman from a twitch streaming channel that he had no clue who she was but the panel went on.

“Well good afternoon Jughead Jones, and thank you for being a part of the Las Vegas Book Con.”

“You’re welcome, I’m honored considering how new I am to the best seller list.” Jughead was trying to be humble but bragging a little.

“So your book is based on true events that happened in your hometown when you were in high school but personally did not affect you in any way shape or form.” The moderator wanted everyone to be sure of that.

“Didn’t affect me and didn’t affect my high school girlfriend of almost 10 years.” Jughead got a rise from the audience for mentioning girlfriend.

“Did she know anyone personally that got affected?”

“She knew her best friend was affected and lost a kidney because of it. But that’s all I’m allowed to say.” Jughead got some gasps and mumbles, “But to clarify, No I didn’t know anyone too personally that was caught up or affected by the influence of The Farm. I knew of some people that were mentioned but I wasn’t friends with them.”

“And how did you find this out? You did mention the FBI files were released recently and otherwise they were trying to keep this quiet.”

Jughead took a sip of water from a glass on the table, “So my girlfriend is a researcher for a crime blog and podcast and came across this while doing research on another case which I’m not at liberty right now to disclose. When we looked at the documents together we both knew that one of us needed to needed to bring this to light in either my books or her podcast and blog.”

The moderator raised her eyebrows in shock.

“Yeah I get that look a lot when I talk all about The Farm. It’s not like the Manson family or Jonestown or even Heaven’s Gate. The Farm is its own division of cult where you have organ harvesting, brainwashing, kidnapping, murder and hell even digging up graves to brainwash members. It’s the craziest real life event that happened and that it was never revealed to the public until now.”

Silence washed over the room and it took a few Mississippi's before the Moderator said, “Alright well now we will have members of the audience ask questions one at a time till the end of the panel.”

The first person, a teenage boy, asked, “What did you think the most shocking event was when researching?”

Jughead scratched his head and replied, “So many events, no actually I think the most shocking was that Scarlet Girl not only found the dug up corpse of her dead brother that was being used as brainwashing on her but also she saved her girlfriend just as they were about to put her under for surgery to harvest her liver, kidneys, heart and lungs. That part was discovered when the FBI looked through files on the different members and what they wanted to do with them.”

“Damn... thank you.”

A middle aged woman then asked, “How were you able to pay off the victims for their usage in this book?”

“So when I saw the names in the files I went and talked to the individuals or the families if they were deceased at this point and offered that I can use their stories but not their names in exchange for 1 year of royalties. So the people mentioned get a share of my royalties for 1 year after the release date and then 365 days later after the last purchase made at midnight, no more. All of them were fairly ok with that and agreed to it.” Jughead explained.

The questions go on for another 25 minutes before the final question was asked by a woman in her early 20’s, “What were you and your girlfriend doing at the time when this was happening?”

Jughead smirked, “So my girlfriend was the editor in chief for the Blue and Gold at Riverdale High and I was,” He paused, “I was the serpent king of the gang South Side Serpents and an aide to Blue and Gold. My girlfriend was my serpent queen too.” Jughead winked.

The audience aww’d and began to clap and cheer before the moderator said, “That’s all the time we have today, thank you so much Jughead for being here.”

“My pleasure and thank you for having me.”

“Jughead Jones’s new book “The Farm” is out available in all major book stores, online sellers and E-readers. Check it out today or pick up a copy at his booth 303. He will be here for the rest day.”

The audience dispersed while Jughead and his security team went back to the booth where he finished the rest of the day signing and meeting fans.

The convention ended a few hours later and the man sighed relief as he was going back to Betty and then later Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know if Last Podcast on the Left does interviews with authors of true crime books


	4. Chapter 4

Betty waited in the airport arrival lobby to see her beloved boyfriend come into baggage claims from Las Vegas. She was so excited to see him and to finally have him home from this book tour that spanned over a month and a half. She sat on a bench in the lobby and squealed when she saw her lover walking towards her. They embraced each other tightly and Betty gave Jughead as many kisses as she could before Jughead gave her one long one and said,

“Lets finish this at home shall we?”

The fire inside of Betty was roaring now and she drove them back home to their apartment. As soon as the door was shut behind them, all of their animal instincts kicked in and they ripped each other’s clothes off with fiery kisses mixed with teeth and tongue. They got into bed and Betty climbed on top of her boyfriend, ready to sink herself down on his long thick shaft. Jughead halted her from doing so to get a condom but when he opened the drawer he saw a plan b pill box unopened. He looked at her and she blushed.

“I really would like to feel all of you without the risk of me getting pregnant. I’ll take it right now in front of you if you’d like.”

Jughead’s heart almost leaped for joy when he saw that Betty was respecting his wishes. He opened the box and gave her the pill to swallow and watched as she took the plan b and he was in 7th heaven.

“Did you need me to lube up?” Jughead said as he watched Betty straddle him.

She felt herself and replied, “Nope, I just need you to fill me up!” She propped up Jughead’s cock and began to slide herself down till she had him buried deep inside her.

Jughead blew out a deep breath and softly moaned around his girlfriend’s wet, tight, warmth around his cock. It was intense to feel what pussy felt like without condoms. Betty lifted herself up and down, grinding her clit into the base of his shaft as Jughead caressed her breasts. He began to stroke her nipples, watching them firm to peaks, before he pulled himself up to lick and suck them. Betty was being sent over the edge with the stimulation from both her clit and Jughead’s tongue and she cried out loudly as she orgasmed, feeling revived from her loneliness.

She got off her boyfriend and then on her hands and knees to let him enter her from behind, feeling Jughead from a different angle. He took control with his thrusts, holding her hips to have a sense of control. Betty loved it when he would grab her and pound his way into her,

“Juggie go deeper! Harder! Faster!” She begged as Jughead kept going and was trying hard not to cum into her so quickly. “I want to see your face when you finish in me raw dog style.” And Betty pulled away and got her and Jughead to be in missionary.

Jughead was starting to sweat and was going beet red from trying hard not to empty in his girlfriend, not caring whether or not she took the plan b. But he lost his battle and felt Betty’s warm, wet, tunnel take his load in her, grunting hard and knowing that if this failed then there would be talks of what to do about a pregnancy. He pulled out to lay on his back and let Betty use the bathroom, his head spinning from how amazing unprotected sex felt like but also with worry. He knew that Betty might have taken a real pill but he was getting ready to make a decision on who his heart belongs to and he never wanted a baby to mixed up in the mess. Jughead was at this point counting down the days till the vasectomy, which was in 3 weeks thank god.

Betty came back and slinked under the covers and snuggled into her worn out boyfriend, “I needed that so much.” She kissed his cheek with a smile and nuzzled against his chest, “I missed you so much, I’m glad that the tour is over.”

“I missed you too Betts.” Jughead began to stroke her head.

“Was there anything interesting that happened?” She asked curiously.

“The book convention was fun, otherwise mostly everything was the same. Same questions, same spiel that was written as a script. My manager told me what to say for the interviews.” Jughead replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“That sucks, but at least you had some notes on what to say and not say.” Betty replied, she was starting to fall asleep.

“It does but it helps the book sales.” Jughead fell asleep shortly after her, exhausted from traveling.

When they both woke up the next morning, Betty went to go workout at the gym in their apartment complex while Jughead told her that he was going out to see some friends when he really was going to see his secret boyfriend. He got to Archie’s complex and knocked on the door of his apartment and waited to be wrapped around the arms of his lover.

Archie opened the door and smiled, seeing his boyfriend for the first time in almost a month, and grabbed Jughead’s hand, gently pulling him inside before closing the door. He kissed his boyfriend’s lips so gently and soft that Jughead began to melt.

“I just want to take things slow and lovingly. I want to feel you in ways I don’t think I’ve felt you before.” Jughead sighed as a whisper, and began to walk to Archie’s bedroom with the red head following him.

The door shut behind them and they kissed each other slowly, feeling their bodies become alive as they touched each other.

“Can we make this more magical with music and candles?” Jughead asked in between a kiss.

“Yes we can.” Archie replied and he went to grab a remote, clicking buttons that turned on some electronic flickering candles and some low volume smooth jazz.

“You’ve been waiting to try this stuff huh?” Jughead looked around impressed.

“I’ve wanted slow love making for a while.” Archie whispered into Jughead’s ear as he caressed his cheek before kissing down his neck.

Jughead hummed, feeling his body aching for more. He began to unbuckle his jeans, letting them with his boxers fall to the floor, and felt his long stiffed cock become free, begging to be touched.

Archie took his shorts and boxers off, allowing his own cock free, and took both of the heads in his hands and helped the tips touch and rub against each other. They both groaned as they returned to kissing, feeling a leak of pre cum lube their cocks.

“I think we should get into the bed now.” Jughead suggested, to which Archie nodded and they pulled away to get under the sheets as they took their shirts off.

Once they were both naked in bed, Archie made it his mission to kiss, lick and nip every part of his boyfriend’s body in a worshipping manner. The Jughead loved every second of the red head touching him, especially when he felt Archie’s tongue and hot breath on his cock with swirls on the head and the slit.

“Andrews you’ll be the death of me, I’m trying not to-,” But it was too late and Archie put his mouth over the raven haired man’s member and let his cum flood down his throat. “Shit! I didn’t mean to cum so early.” Jughead blushing.

Archie popped off of him, “You’re fine, I wanted you to be a bit looser anyway before I enter you.” He smirked before grabbing some warming lube, smearing some on his fingers and Jughead’s hole circling it a little, then slowly sinking his finger in and out.

Jughead was making soft moans and he widened his legs open as Archie added more fingers gently and almost like massaging his entrance open. He could feel him trying to find his spot and rub it a little, bringing his cock back to life and then felt it become enveloped again by Archie’s mouth and throat.

“Holy shit Andrews!” Jughead was feeling like he was on cloud 9 and this was way better than sex with Betty. She gagged on him, while Archie had no gag reflex and would make swallowing motions in his throat which were heavenly to feel on his head.

“Archie my love, I would love to come again so hard down your throat, but I would really like to be entered now, I’m pretty sure you could fist me now with all the stretching you’ve done.” Jughead pet his boyfriend’s face and watched him free him from his throat and got the lube again to slick up his cock and entered him so tenderly till he bottomed out and Jughead sighed with a smile.

“God I missed this.” He looked into Archie’s eyes lovingly, “I love you so much.” Jughead pulled Archie’s head down and passionately kissed him as the red head slowly moved in and out, making sure he brushed up against his boyfriend’s g-spot and heard his mewls of pleasure every time he did.

“I love you too Juggie and I missed you too.” He grunted, nothing could be compared to being inside of the author, he had never had such experiences with any other person.

They both kept at the slow pace till they were having a hard time trying not to cum.

“Juggie?” Archie’s eyes were pleading.

“I want to as well, let go.”

Archie thrusted a few more times, touching Jughead’s spot and they both came with low grunts and some giggles.

“Please don’t leave my body yet.”Jughead said to Archie as he held him close.

They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed a bit with Archie trailing a little down his boyfriend’s neck before he licked and nipped a bit as well as a little suckle on his collarbone. Jughead was enjoying it till his eyes shot open and he remembered their biggest rule, NO HICKIES OR ANY MARKINGS FROM BITES OR SEX!

“ARCHIE STOP!” And his boyfriend got up, pulled out and let Jughead sit up.

“Oh shit Juggie, I forgot the rule.” The red head felt shameful about what he just did, “Take a look at it in the mirror. I don’t think its that bad.” He blushed.

Jughead got up and went to the bathroom, turned on the lights and looked in the big mirror above the sink. There was no denying it, his boyfriend had left a mark and it was noticeable. He hung his head low and sighed sadly, he knew this day would come but wasn’t sure when. He was going to have to decide his fate with Betty and break up with her to be with Archie.

“I’m going to take a shower to clear my thoughts, you can join me if you want to clean up but after that I want to be left alone.” He called out to his boyfriend and turned on the shower.

Archie went in first to wash himself off but got out quickly to let his lover go in to wash himself but also have a good cry and try to get a clear head. Jughead felt the hot water on his face before streaming down his torso and legs, taking deep calming breaths as small tears trickled from his eyes.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He thought to himself, “Why couldn’t I just have been a man and ended things with Betty to be with Archie? Why did I choose to have this affair? It’s been almost 2 years, I should have figured out something by now.”

When the water started to run cold, Jughead turned off the water and got out of the shower to dry himself with one of Archie’s fluffy towels. He dried himself off and placed the towel on a rack before going back into Archie’s bed, pulling the covers over him and settling down. He felt his boyfriend come up from behind him and spooned into him, wearing sweatpants and a shirt.

“I have some clothes ready if you want to wear them.”

“Please, I don’t want to be naked anymore.”

The red head brought over the shirt and shorts and watched as Jughead put them on lying down and turned around to look at his lover.

“I think I’d rather be with you.” His eyes were sad but he had some relief admitting the truth.

Archie caressed Jughead’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek as a tear flowed down. He kissed him, rubbed their noses together with a smile and replied warmly,

“I’m happy you’ve realized that.”

“Me too, wish I could have made a choice sooner.” Then his stomach growled loud enough for his boyfriend to hear it.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Archie asked, ready to either buy take out or make something in the kitchen.

“Can you order some italian to go and bake some of your amazing chocolate chip cookies?” Jughead loved Archie’s cookies more than he loved burgers sometimes.

“Yes I can.” He grabbed his phone to find the number of their favorite cafe, “The usual?”

“Please!”

“Ok I’ll make the order for delivery and go start making the cookies.” Archie left the bed to make the cookies, leaving Jughead alone in the bed.

Jughead went to grab his phone and text Betty that he’s not coming home for a bit before placing it on the nightstand. He brought Archie’s pillow close to him and inhaled his scent, helping the author come to terms with his final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Jughead finally made his choice, but he's going to have to live with the consequences of his actions


	5. Chapter 5

Betty was getting worried as her boyfriend hadn’t answered his phone for several weeks and she found out that he was not with any of his friends like he said he was. She even called his manager to find out if he was caught in something work related and hadn’t told her, his manager hadn’t heard from him for sometime too other than a text saying he was on vacation for his next book and to not be bothered unless it was an emergency. She feared the worst if and when he came home. She also feared that the plan b had failed as she felt what were like early symptoms, but she hoped it was just from stress. 

Betty didn’t want to raise a kid by herself and especially if Jughead was cheating on her. She never wanted a child growing up with broken parents, especially when her parents divorced and they both got caught up with dark stuff that led to the death of her father. Her mother was lucky to walk out alive when it turned out she was part of The Farm. To clarify though, she was undercover with the FBI but both her and Jughead chose to not use her likeness or name in the book to save her from any possible harassment or threats.

After five weeks Betty decided to make one last phone call with Jughead before officially declaring their relationship over. She dialed his cell phone, hearing the ringer go off once, twice -

“Hey Betty,” Jughead answered the phone glumly.

“Jughead?” She gasped as she heard his voice for the first time in weeks.

“Yep it’s me. Listen I’ve been meaning to have a conversation with you for weeks but I wanted to get stuff sorted out before I talked to you. Can I come by the apartment in an hour?” He asked nervously.

Betty was quiet, knowing that he was going to break up with her with how he worded everything. She was making a mental note to go to the drugstore down the road to pick up a pregnancy test before he arrived so she could take it when he’s with her.

“Yes you can.” She finally replied, “I’ll see you in a bit.” And Betty hung up the phone before dropping to her knees sobbing. Once she gathered herself together, she got up and made the trip to the drugstore and then come back with the bag on the table. She also found a few boxes that were flat and brought them out so Jughead could pack his belongings in.

The hour passed by and the front door clicked open with Jughead walking in on Betty sitting at the table with a glass of water and her laptop open. He closed the door and Betty looked up and saw him. They both sighed with despair, sadness flooding their faces. The blonde got up and walked within three feet of the slender man.

“You’ve been seeing someone else haven’t you?” Betty asked slowly, seeing a leftover hickey on Jughead’s collarbone.

Jughead nodded, “I was confused about what I wanted. We’ve been through a lot but I am ready to let you fly free. You deserve better Betty, I really mean that.” His ex girlfriend looked at him with big eyes, knowing that her ex boyfriend was being honest and sincere. He opened the bag that he brought with him and pulled out some papers, “I’ve, um, transferred the lease to you for another year, prepaid. I have a prepaid card with $10,000 for you for any emergency expenses and I’m willing to cover you for anything else that you might want for a year.”

Betty looked at the papers in Jughead’s hand and slowly approached him to take the papers. When she took them from him, she walked back a bit and replied with her head hung low,

“I think I’m pregnant and I wanted you to be here for the test. I think the plan b failed.”

Betty waited for a response, thinking Jughead would scream and make a scene. Instead he responded with,

“Lets take the test and figure it out from there.”

They both walked to the bathroom, Betty holding a test in her hand and she closed the door on Jughead while she peed on the test. She let it sit while she washed her hands and opened the door.

“You don’t want kids do you?” She bluntly asked, Jughead’s calendar had the vasectomy listed on there from 2 weeks ago.

He shook his head, “No and I never did.”

“Why? If it wasn’t me would it be with anyone else?” Tears were welling up in her eyes.

“I’m too busy for kids. I have too much stuff I want to do in life that doesn’t involve them. I don’t want them to be a full time mom’s thing where dad says hi but isn’t in the picture, that’s not fair to either of them.” He looked at her, “I should have been honest and not sneaking around. I’ve been a terrible boyfriend to you and you deserve the world and so much more.” Jughead paused for a second before continuing, “Whatever the test results are we will work together on the right path for both of us.”

Betty turned to go back in and showed the results, positive. Both of them fell to their knees on the floor, Betty motioning to be held by her ex as she sobbed, shaking with fear. Jughead wrapped his arms around her body, comforting the blonde while rocking her side to side.

“We’ll figure this out, I promise. We need to talk to your doctor first before we make any final decisions, okay?”

Betty nodded and she was helped put to bed by Jughead who spent the night on the couch to keep her company. He had alerted Archie the news and that he needs to take care of her and this first before he can move on. Archie was completely understanding and ready for his boyfriend to call him if needed.

The former couple made it to Betty’s OB/GYN office the next day thanks to a cancellation and Betty was set up for her examination. Jughead sat in the chair in the room, nervous like Betty about how this was going to go. Soon a woman with a streak of purple came in the room.

“Hi, you must be Jughead Jones the author? I’m Dr. Toni Topaz Betty’s doc.” Dr. Topaz waved at Jughead before turning her attention to Betty, “So you are here because you had a positive pregnancy test?”

“Yes, and we both want to see if it was a true or false positive before we can make plans about what to do.” Betty’s tone was very cold, hoping her doctor could understand that there should be no congrats if she was really pregnant.

“Ok Ms. Cooper, lets take a look.” And Dr. Topaz asked a few questions before starting up an ultrasound machine. She squirted some gel on Betty’s stomach and she scanned around looking for any fetal life. Her brow furrowed looking around,

“Ms. Cooper, I’m going to need to do an internal scan. I’m not seeing anything on the regular scan.”

Betty nodded and let Dr. Topaz give her a trans-vaginal ultrasound. Once Dr. Topaz was done she let her patient get a little more comfortable.

“So judging by how you are feeling about this pregnancy then it’s probably good news for you.”

“She’s not pregnant?” Jughead asked, stunned.

“Well yes and no. She’s carrying a blighted ovum which basically is a pregnancy that never developed into an embryo. The hormones are there but no pregnancy.”

Both of them sighed with relief before Dr. Topaz continued, 

“There is one bad thing though,” She looked at both of them, “You will need surgery to get it removed and sadly this office doesn’t offer that. You will need to go to the planned parenthood about 3 blocks away from here to get it done. I will give you a referral to get in faster thankfully.” 

“Thanks Doc.” Jughead said.

“Thank you for giving us some relief.” Betty said.

“You’re welcome and Betty when this is done, come back in and we can talk about birth control options.” She shut the door behind them.

The former couple rejoiced that they weren’t going to be parents and hugged. When they pulled apart with a sigh, they nodded at each other and Betty got dressed again before they checked out with the referral and left. On the walk back to the apartment they got a pizza and ate it in Betty’s home. Once they were done, Jughead figured that this would be the right time to ask,

“Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic? Since there might be protestors and such.”

Betty wiped her face before answering, “No I don’t need you to. People might recognize you anyways and I plan to just get local anesthesia. If I need a ride home i’ll call for a friend. My bestie Veronica was coming over for a week anyway, she can be the help.”

“Oh ok.” Jughead felt the notion that this was the time for him to leave, “Is there anything else I can help you with? You have the apartment, $10K on a card, any other bills you want me to take care of?”

Betty got sat on the table close to him and whispered, “I’d like you to take care of me one last time.”

Jughead pulled away shocked, “You want us to have sex one last time?”

Betty giggled and replied, “Actually no, I was just pulling your leg.” She looked away and then continued, “If you want to remain friends after this I think we can arrange something. Since we mutually are writers, I think that it would be horrendous if we cut ties when so much of what we do is similar.”

Jughead smiled a little, “Yeah I think we can do something like that. I would miss you a lot if we cut ties for good.”

“Glad we are on the same page about that.” A tear rolled down her cheek, “I’m going to miss what we had before though. We were boyfriend and girlfriend since basically freshman or sophomore year of high school. 10 years of a relationship and now just friends.”

Jughead took Betty’s hand, “Betts, not every relationship lasts and not every relationship ends badly. I mean I could still swing by if you want a booty call.” He winked.

Betty smirked, “Not on my watch Jones.” She looked at the clock, “I think it’s time we parted for now. I really appreciate you letting me have the apartment though. I have boxes ready for your clothes and anything that’s yours.”

“I appreciate you being ready to be honest.” And Jughead went to start making boxes and packing his stuff in them.

He texted Archie to swing by Betty’s place to help with the boxes and after an hour, all of Jughead’s belongings fit into 1 large box and 2 medium boxes. He let Betty keep whatever was stuff they bought together like towels, linens, dish-wares, and stuff alongs the line of that. Once Archie had put the boxes into his car he waited for Jughead to come out after saying good bye.

As her former boyfriend started walking out of the apartment, Betty called out and he turned around to receive and hug. Jughead hugged his ex-girlfriend back, saying this true statement,

“I love you Betty. My heart won’t stop loving you no matter what. That’s why I’m giving you all this. I may have done something unforgivable but I won’t leave you high and dry. You deserve so much better than me. I know you’ll find someone that will make you a bride and give you a family. I’m sorry its not me, I know you wanted it to be me. I love you and I’m going to miss the old us, but I’m glad you still want to be in contact and as friends.”

Jughead kissed the top of Betty’s head, pulled away with a smiled, nod and a wink before walking to the elevator and getting on it to go down to his boyfriend and the start of their new life.

Betty replayed her ex’s words and had a little smile from them. She wouldn’t forgive him for cheating but she was happy to be friends. Maybe this was for the best she thought. They needed a fresh start in life and to explore the world away from each other. Betty was ready to take on the world as a single person for the first time in 10 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Jughead to have some redeeming qualities. Yes what he did was wrong, he owned up to it and he wanted to make sure his longtime girlfriend was compensated in some way. Not quite like alimony in a divorce but at least enough to help her get by for sometime to accumulate funds in her savings. I also didn't want to screw with them too much with a pregnancy, this is a real condition that happens. I personally have never met someone who had this though.


End file.
